Two Demons One Soul
by Promisedmemories
Summary: Ciel Phatomhive had summoned a demon when was tortured. This demon was a spider who he named Claude. Their relationship is more complicated than most and get's more twisted when Sebastian, Alois Trancy's demon get's involved and wants to sign another contract with him. What is he to do and what about Alois? The psychotic little boy who fancies Ciel but now finds himself loosing.


**His name calls to me, my body and he pleasure's me so. **

**The spider who calls my name fills me. **

**Claude. You are my butler from this day on.  
**

Ciel was a gifted young boy. He had a tragic past. He lived his life for himself. Being brutalized and to have demon come out in the end to make the deal. Claude. The spider that was so willing to take his soul. The times were different. Things weren't as it seemed. Everyone had a past and Ciel didn't care to speak about his. His was so famous people were always feeling sorry for him. But why should they? He was the Queens Watch dog after all. He was supposed to be so eager to please her. Long live the Queen right? Pitiful.

Panting as if a bitch in heat Ciel gripped the sheets as the sound of skin slapping each increased. A deep grunt of please being heard as he let out a moan himself. He was so close. When the speed increased once more and the thrusts became more violent Ciel let out a gasp then a loud moan feeling himself cum and his inner walls clamping down on Claude's thick long dick where his cum painted his insides. The demon butler grunted in pleasure as he slumped over the younger child. His demon instincts to mark him but knew better. The contract was for his soul but the child still withering beneath him was just too...pure. So seductive and god so tight. His soul was calling to him but his body was torturing him. Begging him to take him and mark him everywhere.

He pulled out and he couldn't help but smirk seeing Ciel shudder the cum leaking out of his perked asshole. Ciel's ass perched up still being held up but Claude's hands before he flipped the young boy over on his back. Seeing the pure pleasure on his face Claude's dick grew hard again. "It seems tonight I cannot stop. My hunger is growing worse every night." It wasn't the hunger for his soul. It was hunger for his body. Ciel lifted his hips slightly grinding against him causing both to shudder at the feeling. "Very well. My master."

Claude spread the soft pale legs before he pushed himself in once more. Ciel groaned his mouth taken in a heated kiss before the thrusts began once more. It shook the bed very slightly whenever Claude pounded in. Ciel's legs wrapping loosely around his waist wanting him to go in deeper. Getting the message the thrusts began to grow harder and the bed shook with more force. How a tiny body could take this made Claude loose his mind as he wanted to explore it all. It was when Ciel leaned up to kiss him was when Claude's restraint broke. Soon everything was a haze and both were lost in their world.

The first round Ciel was on his knees and it felt good to be taken from behind. Second round was on his back and he was being taken so roughly that it thrilled him. The third round Ciel was on Claude riding him for all his was worth, milking his dick for cum, wanting everything to seep inside him. Fourth round somehow ended him in a chair, doing a reverse cowgirl with Claude thrusting and using his hands to slam that little tight body of his against him. Fifth round Claude was pounding him against the window almost a display of dominance for the demon. Sixth round Ciel had been on his knees once more but he was sucking Claude as if a baby wanting milk for its mother. So desperately wanting it. Claude petting his head affectionately as he thrusted inside that little mouth of his before releasing his load inside him. Final round Ciel was bent over his nightstand as Claude pounded in him once more both releasing for the seventh time.

Both were so dirty with sweat and cum and they just laid there on the bed panting. Claude never had this much desire for someone. He still wanted more and he was sure Ciel wanted it too but the boy was still human and he could only take so much. They had been going at it for hours though. "You always know how to please me." Ciel murmured as he reached over to Claude's face bringing him to turn his head to kiss him. Claude chuckled the deep vibrations making Ciel's spine shiver. The kiss was hot and passionate with Claude pulling the boy on top of him. [b]"Sleep now. We shall bathe in a few hours. My apologies for causing sleep deprivation my master." Ciel snorted softly. "Stop with the apologies. I was satisfied for now. We both know we want more. But I am human. This body of mine is weak." To prove his point he grinded against Claude's erection and the demon let out a groan. "See. If I let you, you would fuck me until I pass out and keep going. But what a pleasant surprise that would be. To wake up in such a state. Perhaps we could try that one day." He purred seductively grinding against him again. He could see Claude's eyes light golden as the idea seemed to please him. Ciel smirked. "Do you still wish for me to sleep Claude?" He whispered.

The demon growled his instincts telling him to do it. Wanting him to fuck his little master until he passed out to continue filling him up until he burst. His dick grew harder, if possible. It kicked in when Ciel slid himself on him. Tight as ever. His thoughts broke. He let out a roar his demonic features coming out before he began to lift his lips and pound into the body that was riding him. Ciel let out a pleasured laugh as he bounced on him the sounds of flesh once more sounding in his room. Echoing off the walls.

Tonight it seemed no one was going to rest inside that room.

The next day Ciel was sitting in his office. Looking over reports and eating a piece of cake Claude had brought him. During the day they were master and butler. Nothing could change unless Ciel ordered it different. Claude walked inside the office seeing his master at work. "Sir, you're...friends Mr. Lau and that Prince are here. Lady Elizabeth will not be joining today." He could see Ciel grow annoyed at the names. It was amusing. He didn't do anything when the two entered Ciel's office going straight for the boy. The Indian Prince having too much affection for him and Lau just touching him. "Do you two having nothing better to do than come bother me?" He questioned with a grunt. Work was pointless when people were around.

"Ciel! I came to see my best friend!" Soma was someone he met by chance and had to ask him for help one time and that caused their "friendship" to grow. Lau was just a pervert who wanted to touch the younger boy. "My, my. You seem cheerful." Lau grinned causing Ciel to raise his brow. "Perhaps you had a late night?" "Lau please stop you're nonsense. I never know what you are talking about." Ciel rolled his one visible eye. Claude smirked to himself.

The two uninvited guests continue to speak to him as if he was paying attention. "I heard Trancy wanted to meet you. He's rather obsessed in claiming you. Rather, I am unsure why." Ciel's eye twitched. Trancy? That little blonde boy who was ruined just as he. He knew his story as well. Both of them were rather tragic and he also knew Alois had a butler. Sebastian.

Just like Claude. "I don't care for him." He was bored with this conversation. He wanted them to go.

"He did invite you to a party. Perhaps we should go?" Soma suggested rather excited to go to a party. Ciel sighed. "I was going to go either way. Though I dislike him. Connections are everything. I have some business in the area as well." He pointed out to the two idiots who cheered.

Claude frowned at the idea. Going to the party and staying a few days even meant he couldn't touch Ciel's body. Safe to say he was against it. Plus it was a costume party. Masquerade if you will.

Yet the party had yet to begun. Claude had a bad feeling about the whole thing because of the other demon he knew so well. He would have to wait and see and hope to contain the situation.

* * *

Well guys! I know I haven't finished my other stories. But recently I've been wanting to do a Black Butler fanfic. So here it is. Hopefully you like it! Second chapter already under way! Please review! I won't post chapter two until I get enough reviews to keep the story going!


End file.
